


The Most Important Choice

by FreezeThunder



Series: IceVolts [1]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Despair, Child-Arc, Children, Either or whichever you think is cuter, F/M, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-24
Updated: 2017-04-24
Packaged: 2018-10-23 14:19:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10721052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreezeThunder/pseuds/FreezeThunder
Summary: Shiki makes a very important decision.





	The Most Important Choice

“Makoto this seems ridiculous” Kyoko said to her brown haired husband.

“Aw come on Kyoko, give it a chance” Makoto replied as he placed certain objects on the ground in front of him.

“There's no logic to this” She answers back

“There doesn't have to be, it's just fun” Makoto replied again with a smile. “I read this up online that some families do this to see what their child will value most when they grow up. The pen represents knowledge, the 300 yen will represent wealth, and this toy will represent fun”

Kyoko looked at the objects on the floor again and returned the gaze back to Makoto, all the while keeping a concerned face. Makoto saw this and smirked.

“Heh, okay okay. How about this?” He got up, grabbed their daughter and walked into the other room returning with a magnifying glass. “Here, I'll place this with the other three. This will represent her detective work. She is a Kirigiri after all” Makoto added the magnifying glass with the others, but Kyoko’s face did not change.

“Okay Shiki, now go ahead and choose” Makoto placed the her down between him and the objects. Shiki sat on the floor, gazing at them. Her head occasionally moving from one item to another. And Makoto and Kyoko both sat patiently, watching their daughter.

After a few minutes, Shiki started to reach her hand out, Makoto and Kyoko gasped quietly as Shiki’s hand grabbed the toy. Kyoko let out a sigh, “See Makoto? I told you this was ridicu-” before Kyoko could finish Shiki tossed the toy towards the wall. They watched as Shiki pushed aside the remaining items and stood up, she slowly toddler her way towards Kyoko and gave her a hug.

“Mama!” She happily cried out. Kyoko looked down at her daughter, taking small breaths as she slowly processed the situation.

“Awww, ahahaha! She choose you!” Makoto laughed “Thinking outside the box. Just like her-huh?” Makoto looked up at Kyoko and noticed that she had her head down, and was shaking.

“M-Mak-k-k-koto…*hic* *hic* she...she…” Kyoko pulled her head up and revealed her eyes were puffy and red and tears streamed down her face “She...she chose me! SHE CHOSE ME!”

**Author's Note:**

> I got the idea off a post on Tumblr, and I needed an excuse to start writing about my fankids anyway so...this was the perfect excuse.


End file.
